The Daily Lives Of Umbreon & Espeon
by Nightrosi
Summary: Umbreon is always better than Espeon...so Espeon challenges Umbreon to a variety of different things! Eevee evolutions! T for safety.
1. Running

**Lol...this was a random plot bunny that just came to me...hope you like :)**

**~Nightrosi**

Espeon hated Umbreon.

In their little family, Espeon and Umbreon were always the smart ones. But Espeon didn't get it! Even though Umbreon never studied, she still got the same grades as Espeon, who studied furiously for _every single thing. _Yet Umbreon _still _managed to beat her, yes beat her! at some subjects. **  
**

It just wasn't fair.

_And _the fact that Umbreon was so cool about it, brushing it off as if it was no big deal! Stupid Umbreon, always acting like she was _all that _and _so much better _than Espeon. Always preferring to hang around in the corner, ignoring all the various pokemon trying to be friends with her.

Yes, trying to be friends with her! Nobody _ever _even _tried _to suck up to Espeon, but everyone was practically _attracted _to Umbreon's little corner of the room! Like moths to a flame.

And all this made Espeon so very angry. So she decided to challenge Umbreon to everything until she won.

_Because I have to be better at something..._

_-o-o-o-_

The next day Espeon woke up early, making sure not to awake her family. She snuck past Flareon's, Vaporeon's, Jolteon's, Leafeon's, and Mother Eevee's rooms, headed toward one.

Umbreon's, who elses?

Her sibling was wide awake and waiting for her on the bed. Of course, Umbreon knew she was coming. Because Umbreon was _perfect _that's why.

Before her sibling had time to protest, Espeon took her by the ear and dragged her down the stairs, through the kitchen, and all the way outside.

They stood in front of the mini-playground Mother Eevee had built when Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were four years old (right now they were ten and annoying!) when Umbreon spoke,

"What are we doing?" Quiet and composed, as always. That voice got on Espeon's nerves the most. She calmed herself before she could start throwing a fit. That sometimes happened. Once she had started throwing a tantrum about it at Deva, the best fro-yo place in town after Umbreon had ordered. Mother Eevee had to quiet her.

Espeon glared at Umbreon,"We're going to have a running contest. Run as long as you can around the playground." Umbreon didn't complain, only looked at her questionably. Arceus, how Espeon also despised that face. That _I know what you're thinking _face and _I'm going to beat you no matter how hard you try _face.

_Ugh! _Espeon thought _I'm getting annoyed even thinking about it!_

"Okay," Umbreon said, "Shall we start right now?"

Espeon smirked. Yes, she knew she was going to win! Because she had a secret plan...she would run on the inside of the circle so the distance was smaller! Then Umbreon would tire quicker...

Umbreon and Espeon positioned themselves next to the slide, Espeon on the inside and Umbreon on the outside. "Okay!" Espeon yelled, "Ready, set, go!"

Espeon took off running as fast as she could. After all, she couldn't be beat by Umbreon, not in speed! As she looked behind her, she noticed Umbreon was lagging behind quite a bit. _Ha! Looks like early mornings aren't her thing! _

Espeon lapped Umbreon before Umbreon had even done three-fourths of the circle. She grinned, her secret plan was working!

They ran like that for about ten minutes. By then, Espeon was getting extremely tired. Glancing back, she saw that Umbreon wasn't even sweating. _How is she doing that? _Espeon's breaths were coming out in shallow pants now. _Why isn't she breathing heavily too? This has to be killing her.  
_

After fifth-teen minutes Espeon could barely see because she was so tired. However Umbreon still seemed to be trotting along.

After twenty minutes Espeon thought she had to be at her limit. _But I can't give up right now! _

After twenty-five she couldn't take it anymore. She sagged into the grass so tired she nearly fell asleep right there on the spot. Umbreon stopped running and walked over to where Espeon had collapsed.

"How...?" Espeon panted.

Umbreon sighed. "You said it was a contest of who could run _longer _not _faster. _I simply conserved my energy by running slowly."

Espeon stared blankly trying to remember what her own words. _Whoever could run longer around the playground wins...UGH!_

By the time she had figured it out, Umbreon had already trotted back into the house and back into her bed. So of course only Espeon was the one who got into trouble because she was out lying in the dirt at six in the morning.

Espeon gritted her teeth. _She may have beaten me at this...But I'll get her next time!_

**Author's Note: How was it? I tried making it fun and kind of funny :) This will be a multi-chaptered fic not a one-shot! **

**I might add the Flareon, Jolteon, and the other siblings sometime. I don't know yet...:D Review please! **


	2. Hide & Seek

**Wow! 4 reviews for one chapter? That's definitely more than I expected. Thanks to Lectro Underground, YourFavoriteReader, pokemonredshipper, and DestinyRocks for reviewing! **

**Also, to answer DestinyRocks' question, here are the Eeveelution's genders in this story: (from oldest to youngest) **

**Mother Eevee- Female **

**Glaceon- Female**

**Espeon- Female**

**Umbreon- Female**

**Leafeon- Male**

**Triplets**

**Flareon- Male**

**Jolteon- Male**

**Vaporeon- Female**

**Also as a side note- Glaceon will be introduced later in the story than the other siblings :) You'll see why later.**

**~Nightrosi**

The Eevee family was seated around the table for breakfast. After Espeon had been discovered in the backyard that morning, she had been "excused" from having any.

Grumbling, she headed upstairs while the pleasant smell of pancakes, butter, and maple syrup wafted from the kitchen. _Why does stuff like this always happen to me?_

She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Since today was a Saturday, Espeon would have more time to challenge Umbreon (and beat her!) at something. Since the first challenge had been horrible, she vowed to think carefully before making this one.

_Hm...Umbreon beat me at running long-distances, but she's definitely slower than me...but with my luck she'll find some loophole again...Maybe I could challenge her to a game...Tag? Hide-and-seek? But I'm pretty bad at seeking...maybe I could hide? I can't exactly hide either with a red glowing jewel on my forehead...But if I cheat..._

Espeon furrowed her brow. _How would I cheat so that I could find Umbreon? _Then she smirked. _I got it! The perfect secret plan! _

_Doesn't Mother Eevee always say three heads are better than one?_

**ol~*~lo**

After breakfast, Umbreon was immediately flagged down by Espeon. "Another challenge?" Umbreon asked in her bored voice. But Espeon was too excited to be annoyed by it. _Nothing can beat this plan! I __WILL __win this time! *insert evil laugh here*_

"You just wait here for a sec," Espeon commanded her sibling then went off to talk to the triplets about her awesome plan.

"That plan is stupid," Jolteon stated, using his favorite word. Always the blunt one. Espeon preferred to ignore him most of the time.

"Aw, be kind to Sister Espeon!" Vaporeon pleaded. As usual, too nice for her own good.

Flareon bounced on his paws, "YEAH! THIS SOUNDS EXCITING! LET'S DO IT!" Espeon made sure she could still hear after his booming shouts.

Espeon smirked. "Okay, just remember to stay quiet and don't reveal yourselves." The triplets nodded, Vaporeon still a little unsure of herself.

Espeon yelled so Umbreon could hear her, "THE GAME'S STARTING! WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, YOU HIDE, I SEEK! IF I CAN FIND YOU, THEN I WIN!"

Umbreon's voice floated down the stairs, "But what if I'm hiding the entire day?"

Espeon shouted, "You won't be!" She could just see Umbreon shaking her head at her sister's patheticness. "Stop shaking your head!"

"Um...I wasn't."

Jolteon laughed. "Ha, you're so stupid Espeon." Espeon glared at him, but he seemed undeterred. _Just ignore him just ignore him just ignore him _

Instead of fighting with Jolteon, Espeon settled on starting to count. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

As the plan said, the triplets immediately scuttled off to see where Umbreon was heading. _I hope they stay discreet like I told them to or Umbreon will figure out what's going on._

Espeon focused on counting. "25, 26, 27..." Upstairs she could hear a whoop from Flareon, then a "Shh!" She sighed. _Looks like this won't work after all..._

"39, 40!" She shouted the last number. "Ready or not, here I come!" That was the signal for the triplets to start making lots of noise in Umbreon's location.

No sound. The house was completely silent.

Espeon stared blankly. _Maybe they didn't hear my signal? _She yelled it again, this time louder. "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

No reply.

Espeon was confused. Why weren't they answering? She knew if Flareon had heard her, he would have been yelling his head off. _Maybe they're underground or somewhere they can't hear me._

Espeon growled. If that was the case, she would have no advantage after all. Her entire plan basically depended on the triplets. If they failed, her plan did too.

Which would mean Umbreon won again. _Unacceptable! _

Vowing to find Umbreon despite this setback, Espeon started wandering the house.

~lo*ol~

_Meanwhile..._

_Three figures crouched on a tree discussing important matters. _

"What are we going to get if we help Espeon again?" _  
_

"A week's worth of her allowance. Now shush!"

"But I bet we can get double that if we go to Umbreon...after all she has a lot more money right?"

"Hm...that's worth considering..Not that stupid of an idea actually Flareon."

"But that's not being nice to Espeon.."

"Don't be stupid Vaporeon, Espeon probably doesn't even plan on giving us the frickin' money."

"Jolteon..."

"Arceus, your stupid whiny voice gives me headaches."

"You're so mean Jolteon!"

"HAHAHAHAHA you just got pwned Vaporeon!"

"You two are the meanest siblings ever! Meaner than Leafeon!"

"Shut up guys, I think I just heard something. And if your stupidity gives us away, I swear I will..."

"What? What will you do?"

"Ahh..just shut your stupid mouth."

"Hey I just noticed you manage to use "stupid" in every senthence...How do you do that?"

"Cuz I'm not as _stupid _as you."_  
_

"Flareon, I think you just got owned."

"BE QUIET VAPOREON."

"Geez you sound so stu-"

"SHUT UP!"

~*o*~

Espeon searched through the seemingly empty house. She looked in the living room. Inside a cupboard, behind the curtains, and inbetween the bookshelves, Umbreon wasn't in any of those places. Nor did she leave any clue for Espeon to follow. Not the _slightest _thing.

Espeon sighed. _This is getting annoying now. Where could she be?_

Irritated, she headed down the stairs to the basement. Umbreon seemed to like dark spots, and the basement was definitley the shadiest place in the house.

ol~*~lo

"So...one week's allowance or two?"

"How do you even know what Umbreon would give us stupid?"

"Um...we're just guessing..."

"Geez Jolteon you always have to have all the details huh? We don't know, but Umbreon definitley will give us something better!"

"Maybe we shouldn't though...who knows...I'm not sure about this.."

"Hm...I'm still considering that idea."

"Oh you didn't say "stupid" in that sentence!"

"Say what stupid moron?"

"Don't fight please..."

"THAT'S IT JOLTEON, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! EMBER!"

"HA YOU MISSED! LIGHTNING SHOCK!"

"Why does no one listen to me?"

~o~

Espeon hadn't seen a trace of Umbreon anywhere in the basement. She wrinkled her brow, this was proving quite difficult. She had thought it would be simple with the triplets helping her, but now that they were missing, it would only complicate things.

But she didn't give up. This might be her chance to beat Umbreon after all. She couldn't miss it!

Espeon sighed as she headed up the stairs from the basement, a little disheartened. _Umbreon doesn't seem like she's anywhere in the house! I've searched all the rooms throughly...even checked in the closets and drawers..._

She stopped when a thought suddenly occurred to her. _Wait! I've only searched IN THE HOUSE...She must be outside! _

Smirking, she headed toward the front door. See, this was why she was number one in her problem-solving class.

lo~*~ol

A full on fight was happening on the tree branch, Flareon vs Jolteon. Vaporeon watched nervously from the sidelines, silently praying nobody got hurt. How would she explain that to Mother Eevee?

The fight wasn't that exciting, what with both of the pokemon knowing only two moves each. In fact, it was just a volley of embers and lightning shocks, with an occasional growl added in. Sometimes even a Tackle.

"EMBER!"

"LIGHTNING SHOCK!"

Vaporeon sighed. She had always been the calm one in the triplets, and others tended to overlook her. However, she was just as strong as the other two, perhaps even stronger. Vaporeon didn't like to draw attention to herself though, and was timid and nervous on the outside.

"Um...guys please stop," she pleaded. But it was useless. They never listened to her anyway. How she wished Leafeon was here instead of out shopping with her friends. Leafeon scared both of them, even though Flareon was a fire-type. She had always found it funny how the two pretended to get along in front of Leafeon.

How she wished for that amount of control over the two.

Finally they both collapsed to the ground exhausted, Flareon's fur sticking up in static-y puffs, and Jolteon's skin covered with minor burns and bruises. Vaporeon sighed.

It always ended up like this.

~o~

Espeon's eyes widened as she saw Vaporeon in the backyard standing over two defeated pokemon. _Was that Flareon and Jolteon? Why did Vaporeon-_

"It's not what it looks like!" Vaporeon said after seeing the look on Espeon's face. "I didn't do anything, I s-s-swear!"

Espeon sighed. Time to call this off.

"Umbreon, I give up!"

"Wait!" Vaporeon yelled,"We found-"

Then a black-furred pokemon trotted out from behind the tree the triplets were lying in front of.

"-Umbreon behind this tree." Vaporeon finished a second too late.

Espeon face-palmed.

**Lol, poor Espeon! A second away...**

**Please review if you liked it! :)**


	3. Stupid!

**Is anyone a fan of Ender's Game? Well the movie just came out and I literally ****_can't wait _****to see it! **

**=) That was just a random tidbit 'bout me. Anyway, on to the next chapter! **

**Warning: If you are offended by heavy use of the word "stupid", you probably should just skip this chapter. **

**~Nightrosi**

Espeon was annoyed with herself. Both of those two challenges she could have won, but somehow Umbreon had _still _won them. _This time _she vowed _I will be victorious! _

That meant Espeon had to think of something that only she would know how to do. Or something that was nearly impossible for both her and Umbreon...

In a flash, she had an idea.

And Espeon absolutely knew that she was going to win this one.

"To get Jolteon not to say stupid in a sentence," Espeon told Umbreon, who was sitting on the couch reading the news (like old ladies did!).

Umbreon turned the page in her newspaper, which Espeon was pretty sure she was only pretending to read. "And what do I get out of this?"

Espeon was indignant, "The satisfaction of winning!"

"Hmmm."

"Don't you dare "hmm" me!"

"Hmmm."

Espeon was turning bright red.

"Espeon, your skin doesn't look too good today. Did you eat too much peppers?" Mother Eevee had come downstairs and saw her.

Espeon was mortified. Peppers was her fatal weakness, and she had sworn Mother to secrecy lest Umbreon found out! She glanced at Umbreon and hoped she didnt hear Mother.

Umbreon looked up at her smirking. "Peppers? That's useful to know. Anyway, I accept your challenge."

"I'm totally gonna win this!" Espeon yelled.

At that moment, Jolteon padded into the room. "You said you wanted me in here for some stupid reason...?"

Espeon mouthed to Umbreon, _Competition on! _Then she started talking, using the list of questions she had prepared beforehand. _  
_

"How are you today?"

"It's been a stupid day."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Obviously not stupid"

"What's your favorite pokemon?"

"Um...Jolteon are you stupid or what?"

Finally she gave up and started asking random questions. Her mouth was getting dry. Umbreon was just sitting on the couch watching.

"Do you like pie?"

"Only if it doesn't taste stupid."

Espeon sighed. This was harder than she thought. Maybe she should try a different strategy...

"I want to be a nurse when I grow up." Espeon said

Jolteon looked at her, "What should I do about that stupid?"

After an hour of this, Espeon bone-tired. She flopped onto the couch next to Umbreon and fell asleep immediately.

"Well?" Jolteon asked,"Any more stupid questions?"

Umbreon nodded putting her newspaper down. "One more. Who's your best friend?"

"Flareon but he's really-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-speed ball of red fur flew into the room and grabbed Jolteon and started hugging him. "I KNEW YOU THOUGHT ME AS YOUR BESTIE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Flareon started smushing Jolteon.

"I win," Umbreon said thoughtfully.

_The next day..._

"HOW DOES THAT COUNT AS WINNING?" Espeon yelled. _  
_

"Well," Umbreon said, "Since Flareon knocked him out before he could say the rest, he technically didnt say "stupid" in that sentence."

Espeon glared at her. "I demand a rematch!"

"Well I don't accept."

Espeon barged out of Umbreon's room. _Ugh! Why does this keep happening?_


End file.
